


The Guy Perse Accidently Chucked a Diamond At

by The_Lavender_Creator



Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, F/M, Funny, Golf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29863830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lavender_Creator/pseuds/The_Lavender_Creator
Summary: This is a very small one-shot about the dude Perse accidently chucked a diamond at while playing golf with Hades on the roof.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Lore Olympus)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	The Guy Perse Accidently Chucked a Diamond At

#### Episode 138

"I love you."  
"I love you, too!" She smiles, kissing my cheek. "Bye!"  
"Bye-bye!" she pulls away and closes the door.

I sigh and go over to my couch, slumping over and thinking of her. I flip on the tv and, fuck, I miss her already...  
**CRASH!**  
I jump up with a yelp and look over at the noise and- WHY THE FUCK IS MY WINDOW SHATTERED???  
I run over and look around at the ground until I find the offender, grabbing it and looking out the window. "HEY, WHAT GIVES!? IS THIS PRINCESS-CUT CUBIC ZIRCONIA YOURS!?"  
I wait for an answer and then get a soft, "...No."  
Anger boils inside me, "I'M KEEPING THIS!" and then a flurry of laughter. It's probably some fucking kids.


End file.
